RWBY x One Piece Story Idea
by Necro Z
Summary: Just an idea for anyone that is interested. I am writing my own version of the story right now.


I updated this because I didn't like that it was centered. It's the same thing. Sorry

So this idea has been in my head for the fucking longest time and now I need to get it out. I am not a good story writer, so I am passing this on to anyone who may be interested in writing a story like this. If you don't know where to start, here is a skeleton you can use. This was also inspired by Shadow gumball of Death. Go check out his page.

Example Synopsis: Jaune Arc has been expelled from Beacon Academy on the account of fraud. He has delivered Crocea Mors and his armor back to his family due not being able to face them. Buying a ticket to leave Vale and go to Vaccuo to start find work. The Bullhead is flying through a dangerous storm and is struck by lightning causing it and the passengers to crash into the ocean. Jaune survives the crash, but barely due to his aura, he loses consciousness and is drifted away from Remnant due to the power of the waves. He wakes up to realize that he is not in Remnant, but on some uncharted island. After finding something to eat he explores the island to find a small cabin. In the cabin is a alcoholic woman who takes him as her apprentice

Why does she take him as her apprentice? Why does Jaune want to become a pirate? That is for you to decide.

To give Jaune enough time to get strong enough, these events could take place 2 – 4 years before the One Piece canon. His training would probably take 2 years to become strong enough to fight in the North, East, South, and West Blue. He will gradually become stronger as he will have to enter the Grandline in the future.

Jaune can be the captain or maybe he gets dragged into it by someone and becomes the vice-captain.

 **Example Character Sheet**

Name: Jaune Arc

Age before canon: 17-19

Age during canon 19-21

Weapon: ?

Devil Fruit: ?

Dream: ?

Likes: Sandwiches, his friends, comic books, his family, honesty, good will, and etc.

Dislikes: Assholes, the world government, seeing his friends in pain, certain aspects of himself, the weight of his family heritage, lying, killing, racism, and etc.

Personality: Jaune is a goofy, out-going, and friendly person. He treats others equally and without discrimination. He can sometimes be a little bit overzealous or overconfident, which causes him to be misunderstood. He has a keen mind and is able to think quickly on his feet and even more so after to his training with his master. He doesn't have that much confidence in himself, but that becomes quickly remedied during his training. He is fiercely loyal to the people he cares about one and will put other's safety before his own. He is one that doesn't go back on his word. He is one that will go at great lengths to achieve his dreams, even if it involves being dishonest. While Jaune is a good person, he knows that he is not a saint and becomes okay with that over time.

This is just a quick synopsis. Biographies of his crew need to be made. I already have some for his crew. If you want to use what I have you can PM me. I still have a lot to say so stay with me if you're still interested.

 **Aura and Haki:**

When Jaune enters the grandline, I believe that Aura is going to be useless at that point. Yes he can discover his semblance, but what use is it going to have when everybody there is capable of doing Haki. Haki can do so many things: it can allow one touch what should be untouchable, it can allow one to see and perceive the world around them in a way that one cannot describe, and it can cause people to become scared or unconscious due to externalizing presence. With that in mind, Aura could be easily broken through by people who are well versed in using Haki. All it would be good for is healing wounds at that point. The people in the New world don't even use Aura and they can do things that hunters can only dream of doing. You don't have to believe that, but that is my personal opinion on the matter.

 **Devil Fruit:**

It is your decision whether or not Jaune will eat a devil fruit. If I were to write the story, I would give him a devil fruit because it would make the story much more fun for me to write. I actually even came up with the devil fruit I would give him; the Ryuu Ryuu no Mi (lighting form). What makes it fun is that a devil fruit will subtly change how one acts and dresses. When you eat a devil fruit, you are allowing a spirit to take refuge in your body and give you power. This gives you an opportunity to slightly change how one would usually act. They are still the same person, but have some newly acquired quirks. Jaune doesn't need a devil by any means because he can become just as powerful without it. Shanks, Zoro, and Sanji are good examples of people who are non-devil fruit users and are extremely powerful.

 **Weapons:**

I never thought that a sword and shield suited Jaune. I thought a polearm suited him better due to his height and build. You can also go the route where doesn't use a weapon or maybe he just uses his kicks to get the job done. He could be taught how to use certain arts of Rokushiki and is well versed in how to use Haki. These are all possibilities. In my opinion, I think it is more badass to go in bare fisted.

 **Plot:**

The world of One Piece is REALLY BIG, which gives a lot of leg room to make stories about different places and new people. The story needs to have a plot that is somewhat separated from the storyline of One Piece. Jaune and his crew need to go on their own adventures. It's okay to have them join along on an adventures with the Strawhats, but it can shatter key points that are within the story. Although, if you are good enough, you can create new key points in the story the characters. You can use adventures from the One Piece movies with a new villain. Use the wild imagination that you have and create an island that is completely out of this world. You can make an arc (hehe) where he comes back to Remnant for a short while after being gone so long. He's back and better than ever with his crew. Some things will have to be changed to have the story make sense, like the shattered moon among other things.

 **Pairings:**

I don't really care, just as long as it is not a harem. I see too many of those and if they are not done in the right way, it makes the story go bad.

 **How are Remnant and the world of One Piece are connected?:**

What I did to rationalize this was that Remnant is one of the very few places that isn't under the authority of the World Government. There were talks to include Remnant, but the conditions were that hunters would inducted into the Navy, currency would be changed, and other things which did not sit well Remnant. The four kingdom made a unanimous decision to refuse, and so there is no trade done between the Kingdoms and places under the domain of the World Government. While the World Government expected Remnant's economy to shatter, but Remnant became a self-sustaining economy through the use of dust. Due to lack of communication not many people know about the other. There are some plot holes within this, but this was as far as I got with it. I think that Remnant would be situated somewhere far down in the South Blue where they seem to have Grimm that only infest their waters.

In my eyes, this is a big project that requires a lot of commitment. It's okay if you don't want to do it, I just needed to get this idea out of my head. If someone does write this and makes it a reality that would be awesome. If you guys have any questions, put it in the reviews and I will try to post an update to those questions.


End file.
